


Gay for My Dress

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a bit angry, Almost Klance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Embarrassed Keith, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance wears a dress, M/M, No Smut, Not a lot of Allura, Pidge hates dresses, Pidge is mean to Lance, Pidge tricks Lance, They are going to be together, diplomatic mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "Fine!" Pidge held her hands up in surrender. "Prove it."Lance tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "You want me... You want me to wear this dress?"Pidge nodded, smirking. "You said, and I quote, 'I would wear it'. Go on, show me."





	Gay for My Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope this is good. There's that fanart (That I just can't find, for some reason) And in it, Pidge is wearing a dress, so I wanted to let Lance wear a dress because if you think about it, Lance could rock a dress. Or a suit. Lance is gorgeous.

"No. Nope. Not going to happen. Not in a million years." Pidge muttered, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked stubbornly at the dress Allura picked for her.  
Allura let out a tired sigh and picked up the dress and straightened the high collar the dress had. "Pidge, haven't we talked about it yet?" She rubbed the back of her neck and handed the dress to Pidge, who refused to take it. "What do you want to wear?" Allura asked angrily, placing the dress gently on the sofa in the common room.  
Pidge pointed at Lance who just walked into the common room, wearing a blue suit with a high collar. "This. But not with a high collar, what's the thing with the high collar anyway?" She stated, grabbing Lance's hand. "This is what I want and not this stupid dress. Tell her, Lance."  
Lance raised an eyebrow and straightened his collar. "I don't know, Pidge... She's just trying to help? Besides, you'd rock this dress." He smirked and picked up the dress and looked at it. "It's a nice dress, actually."  
Allura smiled slightly and took the dress from Lance. "See? Even Lance thinks it's pretty." Allura stated and tried to push it into Pidge's hands.  
"Lance isn't an example! He's just weird." Pidge called and jumped on the sofa. "I am not going to wear this ridiculous dress. I am a paladin of Voltron. I think I'm capable of choosing my own clothes."  
Lance chuckled and shook his head. "Allura, why do you mind? Let Pidge wear whatever she wants... It's just a diplomatic mission." Lance shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the sofa, looking up at Pidge.  
"No." Allura said firmly and gave Lance the dress. "Make sure she wears it, we have to go in less than an hour." And with that, Allura left the room.  
"So... It's not that bad, you know," Lance said casually, fiddling with the silky fabric.  
"Are you kidding me?" Pidge snorted. "This dress looks like my worst nightmares."  
"It's not."  
"It is."  
"It's so not."  
"It so is."  
"Are you kidding me? This dress is pretty!"  
"Ugh, are we talking about the same dress?"  
Lance sighed and shook his head. "I would wear it." He shrugged his shoulders, placing the dress back on the sofa.  
"No, you wouldn't."  
"Totally would."  
"Fine!" Pidge held her hands up in surrender. "Prove it."  
Lance tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "You want me... You want me to wear this dress?"  
Pidge nodded, smirking. "You said, and I quote, 'I would wear it'. Go on, show me." She crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down on the sofa.  
Lance narrowed his eyes. "Watch me." He smirked. "Well, cover your eyes. It's not a sight for a little girl."  
Pidge glared at him. "Asshole, I'm more mature than you."  
Lance rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "Alright." He shrugged his shoulder and stripped off his clothes. "Give me the dress." He said, shifting in his place awkwardly since he was wearing only blue boxers now.  
"Here." Pidge snickered and handed him the dress.  
"Thanks," Lance muttered and put it over his head. "Well?" He asked, wiggling his butt slightly.  
"Very attractive." Pidge broke into giggles and grabbed Lance's clothes before running out of the common room, leaving Lance wearing a green, v neckline dress.  
"Shit." Lance mumbled before running out of the common room. "Pidge!" He screamed. "Come back, you little shit!"  
Lance heard Pidge's laugh he couldn't catch up with her, not when he was wearing the dress.  
Keith stepped out of his room, wearing a suit, just like the suit Lance wore before and stared at Lance who started blushing once he saw Keith.  
"Uh... It's not... Not what you think?" Lance mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Are you aware of what you're wearing?" Keith raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly.  
"Yes." Lance muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You look pretty." Keith said, smiling smugly.  
"It's not-" Lance blushed furiously and shook his head. "Pidge took my clothes." He finished and turned to walk away, just to see Pidge walking towards him, wearing the suit she stole from him.  
Lance stared at her and his jaw dropped.  
Pidge smirked and looked at the shocked Lance. "I also think you look pretty."  
"Pretty gay." Keith laughed.  
"You're gay for my dress." Lance said and posed, smirking.  
Keith blushed deeply and raised an eyebrow. "Uh- Am not!"  
Lance wiggled his hips. "Don't deny it, Mullet."  
Keith's eyes widened and he stepped into his room quickly, shutting the door behind him.  
"He's totally into me." Lance stated, poking his chest out.


End file.
